The Dreamweaver
by lovepertemis
Summary: You all remember Morpheus as the traitor in the Second Titan War. But what exactly happened in his story? Right after the Giant War, delve into the time of the Dreamweaver. Children had bedtime tales all about him. He was loved everywhere. But what exactly happened to cause Morpheus to lose his fame and glory? And what caused his betrayal?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everybody! I don't know if you have noticed or not, but I have deleted Finding Love because I felt my writing quality didn't meet what I felt I should write like. So, if enough of you guys want me to rewrite it, I might. But, I'm writing this one for now and I'm trying a new writing style. Tell me if you like it. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: The rights of PJO belong to Rick Riordan.**

You all remember Morpheus as the traitor in the Second Titan War. But what exactly happened in his story? Right after the Giant War, delve into the time of the Dreamweaver. Children had bedtime tales all about him. He was loved everywhere. He was known as the Dreamweaver.

Contrary to popular belief, you dreams aren't made of your own thoughts. Instead, they are made of the intricate workings of one specific, powerful person. The Dreamweaver. Every night, he sends these dreams to the receiver. He spends all day working carefully, making sure the dream is perfectly fit for anyone, from mortals to gods.

There used to be no such thing as a nightmare. The Dreamweaver was born through kindness from his mother, Pasithea, the goddess of relaxation, and peace from his father, Hypnos, the god of sleep.

The Dreamweaver used these positive attributes through his work, carefully and painstakingly putting together the dream. Everyone knew him, but this was many eons ago. Everyone loved him, but this was many eons ago. But now, barely anyone even heard of him. And those who did, despised him.

The story started with the Dreamweaver being the highlight of many people's lives. Their only escape from reality was the utopian society the Dreamweaver created.

A young girl, at the age of 7, was bullied at her school. She was outstandingly smart and excelled at her studies, therefore, people envied her. They taunted her, even saying she cheated in every test, every homework assignment, every piece of work.

A first grader cannot handle the pain of no friends. The pain of isolation. The pain of hatred. These mental insults drove her crazy. Slowly, day by day, her mind went insane. No one noticed because they couldn't care less. But her teachers did. Her grades dropped from A's to F's. She got a steady amount of 0's.

Her parents weren't kind to her. Even when she had straight 100's, her parents grounded her from any games the other children played. She wasn't allowed to go outside. She stayed home studying, even though she already knew the material.

But when her mind went insane, her parents hit her for the first time. Her dad took off his belt and slapped her. Right across the face. Her eyes burned with tears, her cheek red. Her dad hardened his gaze and continued hitting her. Her cheeks were safe because anyone would've noticed what is happening at home.

Her dad targeted her ribs, back, sides, and stomach. They were filled with scratches, where anyone would flinch looking at it. Even when they were swollen red, her dad kept going. The little girl cried and cried, but her parents ignored her. You may wonder what turned out for this girl, but she just thought to escape. Instead of shutting her down, the beatings woke her up from insanity.

Just when she was planning her escape, sleep overcame her, exhaustion shown in her beautiful facial features. Her bright blue eyes which used to be filled with hope were now dull and painful. But, when she fell asleep, she fell into the realm of the Dreamweaver.

The Dreamweaver noticed, so he quickly set to work, creating the perfect utopian society for the young girl. He learned the girl's name was Lily, a sweet name.

Lily's perfect world was where her parents cared for her. They never beat her, but instead, they comforted her, hugged her, and gave her love. She lived peacefully and it was here that she calmed down. The last remains of insanity were wiped from her mind. For the first time in a really long period of time, she smiled. Lily smiled.

But this sweet world was over as soon as it came. The Dreamweaver had to be careful about dreams because if a person was in a dream for more than 16 hours, they would be stuck forever. The Dreamweaver grew angry, as many more children had fates similar to Lily's.

Evil parents were everywhere, not giving their child a hint of love. The Dreamweaver had a scheme. He told himself, he must get revenge. He had anger boiling in him for centuries, but Lily was the final straw.

The Dreamweaver wasn't going to work hard for an evil society. He grew furious, and one night, he made a scheme. And it was at this time, the first nightmare was made.

This nightmare was sent directly to Lily's dad. The very first dystopian society, weaved by Morpheus. He let his anger control him, and spent hours forming the perfect revenge for Lily. It may have been by a good heart, but when controlled by anger, it can become dangerous.

Lily's dad, Gabe, was tossing and turning in the bed. Delving into his dystopian society, you'll see horrors that no one would wish to experience. Gabe watched as a line of other parents that was the cause of child abuse run through cactus, screams echoing throughout the whole room.

Soon enough, it was Gabe's turn. Metal arms stretched toward him, slowly, as if taunting him. Gabe tried running in the other direction, but two more metal arms chased after. He was caught between the metal arms and they closed in one him. They ripped off his shirt and dropped him into the cactus maze.

His shrieks seemed to be able to be heard throughout the world. But even louder was Morpheus's evil laugh, enjoying Gabe's shrieks of pain.

And this is where Morpheus realized his love for nightmares. The other parents who committed child abuse were put through this same course.

You may think Gabe is finished with his punishment, but it is far from over. Looking beyond the cactus mazes, there were salt water pools, needle beds, lava pools, ice cabinets, and much much more. Morpheus savored the screams of torture and continued his quest for revenge.

Gabe and the other parents will never wake up the same. But you may wonder what caused Morpheus to not go by the Dreamweaver anymore. Well, he never made peaceful dreams anymore, so he claimed his power over nightmares under the name of Morpheus, god of nightmares, not dreams.

Then, you may wonder if Morpheus ever made nice dreams for Lily. Unfortunately, he let his thirst for pain and torture rule his mind, and Morpheus himself will never be the same. The love of the Dreamweaver. Is. Over.

* * *

****TIME SKIP 500 YEARS****

"Perseus! How's your training?"

The son of Poseidon was expected from his parents to master archery, and to even keep up with the goddess Artemis. His dad, Poseidon, bet with Artemis that Perseus could tie with Artemis is an archery competition.

Euryale, his mother, was the Princess of Crete, so was not able to spend time with him at all. Perseus often felt lonely, as a 12 year old always loves to play around with friends.

Perseus lived by himself, in the woods. He was very rarely visited by his father, who liked checking on his archery. Poseidon gave up hope training his son himself, but it appears he doesn't need to.

Perseus was a very unique son of Poseidon. He had the skill of archery, where most other half siblings were embarrassed by the fact they couldn't even hit the target. Perseus on the other hand could hit bulls-eye and split arrow after arrow.

"Hey dad! I've managed to split 128 arrows this time!"

Poseidon chuckled," You must get your skill from your mother. I couldn't even hit the target!"

Suddenly, the smile dropped from Perseus's face, "Father, today, I ran across a trap."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow," Have you never seen one before?"

Perseus lowered his head," Yes, but not one that belonged to the Hunters of Artemis."

Poseidon's eyes widened. Ever since he had made that bet, Artemis had been keen on watching young Perseus's skill and training. Finding one of their traps meant they're nearby. It could never mean a good thing.

An angelic laughter echoed through the clearing," You're right, _boy_. And you should be worried. As if a boy could even manage to beat my youngest hunter, let alone me."

Perseus smirked. He wondered why Artemis always seemed to appreciate bragging in front of him, since she never did to anyone else. It was usually: You're a boy. You must turn into a jackalope.

Artemis glared at him, probably reading his mind.

"If you think I'm just bragging, let's have the competition right now."

Artemis smiled evilly, as if planning what Poseidon must pay for the bet.

Perseus lined up two targets, 200 meters away. Artemis called out," You're such a weak boy. Move it farther! 200 meters is too close!"

Perseus glared at her, not caring that she was an Olympian. He moved the targets to 500 meters away. He stopped when he saw Artemis smiling satisfactory.

Perseus reached toward his necklace, which had a little trident, sword, and bow. He tugged on the bow charm and a gorgeous, sea green bow appeared in his hands.

He got into shooting position and declared," Artemis, still think it's too close? This seems too easy."

Artemis glared and snarled," No matter if you move the target or not, I'm still going to beat you, _boy_."

Both raised their bows, stocked with 100 arrows. They shot arrow after arrow, to where a mortal wouldn't be able to even see the arrows. Artemis was furious that the boy could keep up with her in speed. Oh well, she'll still beat him in the number of bulls-eye shots.

Half a minute later, all the arrows were on the board. Every single arrow on Artemis's target was right on the black center. She smirked proudly. She even split all but one. She wouldn't admit it if anyone asked her, but she had hesitated when she glanced at Perseus.

He had raven hair, messy to a point where it can be unbearable. But in a good way. To where you want to just mess it up even further with your bare hands. His eyes seemed to be black holes, threatening to pull you in.

They were sea green, a deep ethereal sea green. You could practically see any emotion he is feeling. Even though he is smiling brightly, Artemis could see the loneliness he felt everyday.

His cheekbones were well refined, showing off his handsome facial features. His lips were shaped into a smile, one that could make any normal girl melt. But Artemis wasn't a normal girl. She may have the tiniest spark within her heart, but she wouldn't admit it, even to herself.

Artemis was interrupted from her thoughts when Perseus cleared his throat. He was looking mischievous, so Artemis looked over at his target.

To her utter surprise, Perseus had split every single arrow. Which means. She. Lost. The. Bet.

Poseidon stood nearby, laughing heartily," And would you listen to Artemis brag. Well niece, what should I force you to do?"

Artemis scowled," Just hurry and say it."

Poseidon had an evil glint in his eye," Why, niece, I know the perfect punishment for your bragging. You have to let Perseus here stay in your hunt after you tell your hunters about your loss. Now, I have installed an empathy link between him and my personal satyr. Don't make me punish your hunters."

Perseus shrieked," Dad! Why are you making me stay with the hunters? They'll kill me in my sleep!"

Artemis glared at him," Uncle, neither of us want him to join the hunt. Why would you even suggest that?"

Poseidon glared back," Because I want to see your pride lowered a notch. I'm tired of your constant bragging. In fact, you hide Apollo's talent by insulting him every second of our lives!"

Artemis was boiling mad," Fine then! But don't expect us to talk to him! And he'll be doing all of our chores!"

Poseidon smirked," Empathy link, remember? He better be treated nicely, and the real reason I want him there is because he needs to work on his knife combatting. He mastered the bow and sword already."

Artemis narrowed her eyes," But he has to teach us sword fighting then."

Perseus spoke up," Don't I get a say in this? Father, I can teach them, as long as they promise to listen to what I say during training."

Both Olympians looked at Perseus, then sighed," Alright."

Unknown to the males, Artemis had a spark of happiness deep within her heart at the thought of Perseus staying with the hunt.

Perseus just hoped the hunters won't torture him because Morpheus may use that to his advantage. Perseus didn't need any nightmares at this time.

Perseus sighed. Poseidon had the old Nereus give him immortality, but Perseus wasn't a god. He'd need Zeus's permission.

Perseus had lived long enough to know he tales of the Dreamweaver and sighed. Why couldn't he have sweet, pleasant dreams?

**AN: 5 pages, you guys! You should feel proud! One of the longest chapters I've ever written, and especially since this is only the prologue. Hope you enjoyed this! **


	2. The Only Hope

**AN: I am SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I have been so busy and just haven't found he time to update... But anyway: Aww... Thank you guys! :) 6 favs and 11 follows within the first day! Thank you bunches for reading! And just so you know, Percy isn't joining the hunt and slowly earning the hunters' trust and so on. I'm trying to make this as unique as possible. Oh, and Zoe won't be speaking Old English because I don't speak it... Big twist in this chapter too... So... Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO! Rick Riordan does! :)**

Perseus grumbled," I can't believe I have to stay in this stupid hunt with discriminating and injustice girls."

Artemis spun on her heel," Well I certainly didn't ask for this! Go persuade your father because I'm not in control of this!"

Perseus huffed and said with gritted teeth," Since I have to stay here, at least try to be somewhat polite and kind."

Artemis paused for a minute and then sighed," I'm not going to argue with you every step of our lives, but I'm not in control of my hunters. You have to endure whatever they throw at you."

Perseus must've been daydreaming, but he thought he heard a dash of concern in her voice. He shook it off as mere foolishness and kept trudging along.

When they entered the hunters' camp, 34 pairs of eyes snapped to attention.

A girl wearing a silver tiara, probably the lieutenant, snarled," Lady Artemis, what is a boy doing here? He lost the bet didn't he? Is he going to be our target practice?"

She smiled evilly, and the other hunters smirked.

Artemis's grin dropped from her face, and the lieutenant's smug smile dwindled," Lady Artemis, you couldn't possibly have lost, have you?"

Artemis lowered her head, finding the ground to be very interesting.

The girls gasped, and looked at Perseus with analyzing glances, slightly suspicious.

Perseus cleared his throat," Now, as you can tell, Lady Artemis lost the bet, but this wasn't even my choice. My father, Poseidon, forced it upon us, so none of us want me to be here."

The girls glared at him," This is a hunt for girls! It's never allowed boys to join!"

Perseus sighed. This would take a while. Artemis saved him from the silence," Girls, he is here to help us with sword fighting, while we help him with close-combatting with hunting knives."

Before the girls could groan, a high-pitched shriek echoed throughout the forest. Perseus and Artemis made eye contact. Perseus nodded his head slightly and they made a temporary truce.

The hunters and Perseus ran towards the sound, sprinting to their limits. They came across a broken-down house, where the screams were echoing from.

Artemis slowly crept forward, and gently snuck into the house. She couldn't risk teleporting so close to the hunters.

What she saw made her cheeks burn with embarrassment and anger. There stood an young boy, about three or four, without any clothes on. He had cuts all over his body, as if he had been tortured.

He whimpered," Not hit me, pwease."

Artemis's heart broke at the poor boy. He may be a boy, but he was young. Too young to be tortured.

Artemis took a step closer, but the boy let out another shriek. She backed away carefully and motioned for Perseus to come in.

He gently stepped over the room, and to Artemis's surprise, the boy didn't even flinch. She watched intently, wondering how Perseus was able to calm the young child.

Perseus squatted down next to him and said, with a little bit of anger," My name is Perseus. What's yours?"

The little boy replied," Hi Pewrcy, my name is Timaffy (Timothy) , but mommy called me Timmy."

"Timmy, tell me, what happened to your mother?"

Timmy broke into sobs again," Mommy left me in the mowrning, but last wight, she was there wif me. But then, somefing gwey hit her and she fell down. Pewrcy, what happened to my mommy?"

Perseus inferred that his mother had been killed and Timmy had dreamed about it again. There goes the nightmares from Morpheus. If only the Dreamweaver could give him a delicately formed utopian society.

He noticed Timmy called him Percy, and he quite liked that name. It was much less formal and sounded fitting for him.

"Timmy, your mother isn't going to be here anymore. She's sleeping, so you have to come with me okay? I'll take you to a very safe place."

Timmy nodded his head and Perseus gently picked him up and whispered in his ear," Timmy, who did this to you?"

He thought about it for a second," Mommy said he was my step-fafer (step-father) , but I don't know what that means."

Perseus burned with anger," Well I'm going to take you somewhere you won't ever be hurt, okay?"

He nodded again and they walked out of the room.

Artemis's jaw dropped. "Hmm... Percy, " she mused," Who knew he had such gentle side."

Perseus and Artemis walked out the door to the other hunters.

"No need to be alarmed girls. This is Timothy and he will be staying with the hunt. Well, more like where ever Percy goes."

Everyone froze. Lady Artemis just called Perseus, Percy?!

She blushed after realizing what she said, but recalled her cool demeanor," What? Timothy is going to follow Perseus. As soon as he leaves, we'll finally be boy-free."

The hunters cheered, but less enthusiastic than usual. Timothy, hearing the cheering, burst into tears. Perseus glared at the hunters and walked away in a rush.

The hunters immediately shut up, but they knew they had to get rid of Perseus in order for the hunt to be returned to its original glory.

Meanwhile, Perseus was planning on how to revert Morpheus to the Dreamweaver. Unbeknownst to him, Artemis was thinking the same thing. But how they fix this?

* * *

Zoe paced her tent angrily. When did the hunt allow boys to join? We are maidens and we vowed to turn our backs against the company of men!

She motioned for the other hunters to come over," Hunters, we are all girls. We vowed to avoid the company of men, and now, we must get rid of Perseus and Timothy. Any plans?"

Phoebe spoke up," What if we..."

The hunters spent several hours tweaking Phoebe's plan until it was flawless. The hunters smirked evilly. They had just the plan to get rid of Perseus.

Zoe, the biggest man-hater in hunt and also the lieutenant, crept ahead to Perseus's cabin, which is where Timothy is staying.

She snuck to the window, peering in. She saw Perseus sleeping soundly on the bed and Timothy sleeping on the bed next to him.

Zoe carefully tugged an arrow from her sack and pulled the bowstring back slowly. She aimed for Timothy's heart, but a millisecond after she released, Timothy rolled over Perseus.

It flew straight into Perseus's heart instead. It didn't worry her that he was injured, but she was afraid of the wrath of Poseidon.

Perseus screamed and writhed in agony. Suddenly, he relaxed and Timonthy started crying. This is when the cold feeling spread from Zoe's heart to everywhere in her body. The only thought in her mind was: What have I done?

The hunters saw Zoe frozen in place, not even smirking, and immediately knew something was wrong. Zoe was supposed to kill off Timonthy and force Perseus to leave. It's not like he could've gotten revenge anyway.

Suddenly, Timothy started crying. The hunters knew Zoe shot the arrow, so why is Timonthy still cry— Suddenly, the truth dawned on them.

Fear spread throughout the group. The wrath of Poseidon is feared even by Zeus himself. The hunters wouldn't stand a chance.

Artemis's tent rustled and she rushed out to see her hunters in their uniforms when they should be sleeping in more comfortable clothing.

She saw her hunters crowded around Perseus's cabin and peered through the window. The sight made her blood turn cold.

Poseidon. Was. Going. To. Murder. Them. All.

* * *

Artemis paced the hunter's infirmary. Perseus could still live, but she had no idea what Poseidon would do.

To make it worse, a blue flash filled the room. An icy tingle traveled up her spine as she looked over. Poseidon appeared looking angrier than Zeus when someone treated him poorly.

He boomed," I thought I told you that he better be 100% safe!"

Artemis flinched, but held her ground.

"You realize Perseus was my—" Poseidon's voice broke, filled with sorrow rather than anger.

Artemis's heart clenched, unable to speak. Poseidon regained his composure," You have two days to heal him. I'm taking your hunters as hostage. But I might still kill one specific one."

Poseidon's gaze hardened," If you cannot save him, you will face my full wrath."

Artemis wondered why Poseidon wouldn't just heal him. As if he read her mind, he clenched his teeth and said," Have you not heard the prophecy?"

Artemis turned red from embarrassment," Err... What prophecy?"

Poseidon rolled his eyes," Your brother is Apollo and you don't even know there was a prophecy? Go ask him."

He flashed away abruptly and the chatter outside the infirmary disappeared.

There was still one question Artemis was afraid to ask. How could one arrow from Zoe harm him so badly? She was a powerful hunter, but even when Perseus was asleep, she couldn't have injured him so severely.

She decided the only thing she could do was ask Apollo for help.

* * *

"Apollo!" Artemis flashed to her brother's temple. To her surprise, she quickly found him sitting on the couch looking the complete opposite of how he normally looks.

He slowly rose his head," Yes, Artemis?"

Artemis froze in shock. Apollo didn't even call her that horrifying nickname!

"Apollo, was there a recent prophecy I need to know about?"

Apollo's gaze hardened and spoke through clenched teeth," Go to the oracle at Camp Half-Blood. I do not wish to repeat it."

Apollo was acting weirder and weirder. But Artemis didn't push him. He was in a rare serious mood.

She flashed to Camp Half-Blood and went straight to the Big House's attic. Murmurs were heard around, but Artemis ignored them.

The green smoke swirled, but unlike the previous times, the green smoke rose and formed the mummy's old form.

In a rather young voice, the smoke said," Come. This will be easiest just to show you."

Artemis walked straight into the smoke and her vision turned black. She panicked, but the darkness disappeared. Unfortunately, the vision she saw wasn't any better.

Dark smoke covered Camp Half-Blood completely. A man wearing a suit of black and a black mask. Not an inch of skin was showing.

His voice echoed," Artemis, oh Lady of the Moon. I'll crush Olympus like a bug. You've got no hope. I'll take your loved ones, one at a time. You'll never win! No one will ever wake for this endless nightmare!"

He cackled and the smoke suddenly rose. Words formed in the air with dark, as if poisoned, water.

Artemis squinted her eyes and whispered the prophecy out loud.

_"The one with nightmares shall rise in power,_

_To possessive spirits the world will cower._

_The weaver is the only hope,_

_To be returned by the love of the moon's scope."_

Artemis gasped. How would she ever have a lover? The prophecy isn't too vague, as if everything became the exact opposite of normal.

The dark water dropped to the ground and the voice boomed once again," Artemis! Your only hope is gone! You'll never succeed!"

The vision disappeared and Artemis collapsed to the ground. The green smoke's young voice echoed in Artemis's mind," You may heal young Perseus with an old, ancient spell. So ancient, it was far before the time of the Greeks. However, you must hurry. The only one who can help you will soon be executed. Lucky for you, I shall help you. I'm more than a mortal, child. The time here shall freeze as you time travel. Good luck."

Artemis's stomach dropped at her words as the floor disappeared from under her, as if she had stepped through a portal. She had never experienced time travel, and this portal was not helping her stomach.

Something hit her head and her vision darkened. Right before she was knocked unconscious, she managed to see she had hit her head on a pyramid.

* * *

An old man by the name of Iskandar walked past a bed, completely white. There lay an immortal girl, though compared to the man, was rather young.

He raspy voice spoke softly," It appears you have a godly essence, but I do not recognize this aura. Could this be a god, but not Egyptian?"

His cane clattered against the wooden floor as Iskandar walked to his study. "However, you fell through an unknown portal. Could it really be...? You were mummified, and sent to the future. Could this girl come from the future?"

His voice shook, drowning in his long memories. His eyes watered as he cast another glance at the girl.

He sighed and walked along a very long carpet. Surrounding them were exotic walls with frightening detailed images.

Back in the infirmary, the girl shot up. She rubbed her eyes and blinked several times. She put her hand on her head, wincing.

Another guy walked over to her," Hello. Welcome to the First Nome. My name is Desjardins. May I ask, where are you from? You fell from a portal and got concussion after hitting your head on our pyramid. Are you alright?"

The girl blinked and replied," I'm sorry, I do not remember what happened."

She shook her head but asked," I feel like I can only remember one name. Do you know Setne?"

The guy froze," Why would you only remember the name of our prisoner?"

"I feel like I need to ask him how to save someone. He's the only one who can."

Desjardins huffed," He is a prisoner. I cannot allow access to him."

The girl's eyes watered," Please Desjardins. I need to save Percy."

She gasped in pain and she held her head. A single memory flowed back, an image of a raven haired guy smirked at her.

Desjardins sighed," I'll see what I can do."

The girl fell back on the bed and writhed in pain as she tried to remember her past. A prisoner? A voice echoed in her mind," About to executed... Must hurry..."

The girl fought the pain and got off of the bed. She felt weak, but she still had memories of her power. Luckily, she could still teleport.

* * *

"Setne, you have committed yet another crime! You will be executed!" Osiris boomed.

"And no excuses this time. You shall never overcome the gods to spread your evil plans."

Setne smirked," Oh please, the world needs a balance of Ma'at and Chaos, does it not?"

Osiris scowled," Your evil deeds have gone to far. Anubis! Bring Ammit the Devourer."

"Wait!"

A girl shimmered into existence and everyone gasped. Anubis blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes.

"Please, reschedule his trial for a week later. I must ask him for a spell. A healing spell."

Setne's eyes sparkled with curiosity," And may I ask, what injury is this?"

"An arrow through the heart."

"Just an arrow? That's not enough to force Osiris to let Setne have a week's time to get a chance to escape."

The girl choked back a sob," I don't know, but this arrow seemed to have a special type of poison in the tip, or something like that. No one I know could heal him."

Anubis gasped," Lord Osiris, could it be... Iskandar's d—"

"Anubis! That is not possible. Do not let me hear you say it again."

Setne chuckled," I know exactly what you guys are talking about. But why should I help you?"

The girl's head slowly rose and stared intently at Setne, a sharp pain running through her head as another memory returned.

As they made eye contact, Setne's eyes widened. He thought," She looks so much like—"

"Do you know what I am? I am the goddess of the moon."

Anubis spoke up," I don't seem to recognize you."

"Anubis, you may not know all the goddesses, but I assure you, I am not lying."

Osiris's voice boomed," No! He has committed countless crimes! But, I may allow one chance for Setne to redeem himself. And you, apparent goddess, shall help him, since you're so keen on having that spell."

Osiris grinned, rather evilly," Oh you guys will like this challenge."

**AN: Oh I have big plans for this story. I hope you guys like a big Egyptian mythology in here... I've been rereading the Kane Chronicles. Sorry for the late update again, but I made this chapter extra long for you! :) I have these summer soccer practices, so I'll be fairly busy, but I'll try to update. Thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
